A semiconductor device supply chain often involves a multiple number of different parties. For example, a semiconductor design company may provide a semiconductor design layout to a semiconductor manufacturer. The semiconductor manufacturer may fabricate the semiconductor devices on semiconductor wafers. The semiconductor manufacturer may provide the wafers to a device assembler for device singulation and packaging. During the assembly process, the device assembler may test the singulated semiconductor devices to ensure that the singulated semiconductor devices are operable. In other supply chain models, the device assembler may provide packages of singulated semiconductor devices to a device tester for independent testing.
Semiconductor devices can be packaged for shipping by taping the semiconductor devices in tape strips and rolling the tape strips onto reels. As used herein, the term “package” refers to a shipping package for shipping singulated semiconductor devices, rather than a semiconductor chip package comprising the housing and external electrical connections for interfacing with the semiconductor device. Alternatively, the semiconductor devices can be packaged for shipping in waffle packs, trays, or the like. Prior methods of device testing include testing the singulated semiconductor devices one by one with a single site testing probe.